


Nothing says 'I love you' like a (machine) gun

by Sergia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AGMGTW tag, Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nothing says I love you like a (machine) gun, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergia/pseuds/Sergia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry,” Amy says quietly. “For, you know, aiming a gun at you and all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing says 'I love you' like a (machine) gun

“I’m sorry,” Amy says quietly, her hand on the doorknob. Her fiery red hair stands out brightly against the washed-out wooden front door and the grey of Britain sky. “For, you know, aiming a gun at you and all.”

River chuckles in relief. They’re still talking to her, all of them. Sure it’s seven kinds of weird and awkward but that she can deal with. “Don’t worry about it,” she assures her mother, “at least you didn’t actually shoot this time.”

Oops.

Amy’s eyes widen as she squeaks, “what?!”

“Never mind,” River soothes with a smirk, “you’re a lousy shot.”


End file.
